Snegurochka
by The Mystic Blue
Summary: Un romance algo fantástico, situado en la era de Stalin.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones: **Basado en el cuento ruso: "Snegurochka". Y la novela romántica: "Noches Blancas" de Fiodor Dostoyevski.

Es de género: Romántico y Dramático.

Snegurochka, en realidad es rubia. Pero para hacerla un poco más dura, le cambie el cabello a color negro.

* * *

**Snegurochka**

Caminaba en un bosque, esperando que algún sendero, le guiara hacia su destino.

Y si no lo encontraba. En la cama de su hogar, dejaría que el general de invierno se ocupara de acunarlo junto a Morfeo.

Había comenzado a nevar, era época de navidad.

Probablemente no haría nada, para esta fecha tan importante en el país.

Prefería observar, las bellas noches blancas, que se presentaban a finales de junio.

Pero había un problema.

Era Diciembre, y no podría apreciar aquel fenómeno atmosférico.

Aburrido se sentó en una banca. Personalmente, el invierno, no era su estación favorita, pero además de eso, ¿tenia otra opción?

Nadie me conocía en Leningrado, pero yo los conocía a todos.

Si, aunque nunca hablara con nadie.

Con las mujeres era muy tímido, jamás podía articular ni una palabra.

Pero aun así los conocía a todos.

Sabía cuando estaban tristes o felices, y si ellos estaban tristes, yo lo estaba. Y si ellos estaban felices, yo igual.

Algo raro en alguien solitario como yo.

Eran ya las seis de la madrugada cuando desperté, y me levante. Porque después de todo, a quien madruga Dios le ayuda.

Voy hacia la ventana, para observar el frío paisaje, de pronto, vio a una chica con un gorro de color blanco.

Abro la puerta de mi casa, para salir a buscarla o mirarla.

Su cabello estaba tapado por un gorro, a sí que no pude observar su color.

Su cara tampoco, entonces quise seguirla. Tenía el presentimiento de que era especial.

Pero era tarde.

Era muy rápida, entonces no tuve oportunidad de alcanzarla.

Esa noche no pude conciliar el sueño. Estaba muy desvelado, pensando en lo de la mañana.

Entonces me levante de la cama, y me vestí.

Salí a pasear un rato, por las calles de Almirantazgo. Me fui hacia los bosques de la ciudad. Ya eran las dos de la madrugada.

Si se preguntan, que hace una persona, paseando a estas horas de la madrugada, sinceramente no tengo idea.

A veces pienso que me aburrí de la vida, tengo, veinticinco años. Pero nadie es feliz aquí, excepto todos aquellos que no tienen que ver la muerte.

Porque estamos el la era de Yezhovshchina.

Ver a cientos de miles, que son llevados al campo de concentración, y miles ejecutados ante los ojos de uno.

Me dan envidia todos aquellos que no tienen que ver esto.

¿Pero yo que puedo hacer?

En cuanto acabe esto, pienso en viajar, no se a que lugar, pero aquí no me quedare más.

Sin embargo, el no sabia los mil y cuantos motivos tendría después para quedarse.

No creo mucho en la navidad, ni en Ded Moroz.

Pero si existe le pediría muchas cosas, como la libertad.

Si la libertad que necesito, y la que mi pueblo también necesita.

Porque, ¿Qué me serviría ahora?

Ningún regalo material, me serviría ahora. O quizás, pediría que alguien me acompañase.

Pero que gano, he estado solo toda la vida. Y cuando digo toda la vida, es toda la vida, no exageración.

A lo mejor si necesito a alguien.

De repente veo a una chica, en medio de la nieve, que rara para usar un vestido, sin abrigo ni gorro, para este invierno inmortal.

El vestido que llevaba era muy bonito, era largo completamente liso, sin ningún toque especial.

Pero ella le daba un toque especial.

Tenía un cabello largo, negro, liso y con un flequillo. Y una piel blanca, no tan blanca como la de blancas nieves, pero muy bonita.

Sus ojos eran de una tonalidad café grisáceo, muy bellos.

Iba dar la vuelta, ya explique que era muy tímido, no había ni un modo del cual me acercaría a ella.

Pero de repente sentí un ruido.

Y fue que la chica se había tropezado con una rama. Seguramente con el viento se rompió del albor.

Y no me extrañaría que los árboles también se cayeran.

Entonces me entro un impulso de valor, y fui a hablar con ella.

- S-s-señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?-. La chica solo asintió con la cabeza.

Y después de eso, la muchacha volvió a caer.

- Tenga cuidado, el suelo esta muy resbaloso-. Le advirtió el.

- Gracias señor-. Dijo ella cortésmente, pero en su mirada no había brillo, y en su boca ni una sonrisa.

Parecía ser una chica fría.

-Y, ¿como se llama?-. Pregunto ella amablemente.

A pesar, de no tener una voz y cara de amabilidad, la chica no era cortante.

- Mi nombre es Aloyochenka, señorita-. Respondió el.

Entonces, el también decidió preguntar.

- ¿Cómo se llama usted?-. Pregunto Aloyochenka.

Ella lo miro primero y luego respondió:

- Me llamo Masha-. Respondió ella jugando con su vestido.

Su cara no expresaba, pero tenía actitudes tiernas.

Continuara….

* * *

**Snegurochka:** o doncella de la nieve, es un personaje de los cuentos de hadas rusos.

En una historia, ella es la hija de la primavera y la helada, quien anhela la compañía de humanos mortales. Ella crece junto a un pastor llamado Lel, pero su corazón es incapaz de sentir amor. Su madre se apiada de ella y le da esta habilidad, pero en cuanto se enamora, su corazón se calienta y ella se derrite.

**Ded Moroz:** Los eslavos orientales tuvieron su personaje mágico que era Moroz: un herrero que forja con hielo el agua. La palabra Moroz significa el frío bajo cero.

El antepasado directo del Abuelito Moroz contemporáneo era un Abuelo Treskun. Fue famoso por su mal genio y obstinación. Pero con los siglos el Abuelo Treskun se hizo más suave y cariñoso y además encontró su nieta Snegurochka. El 1873 el dramaturgo ruso Aleksandr Ostrovski escribió una pieza de teatro llamada "Snegurochka" y el año 1881 el compositor Nikolay Rimski-Korsakov creó la opera con el mismo nombre. Desde aquel entonces, nuestro Viejito Pascuero, a diferencia de sus "colegas" extranjeros, siempre aparece en compañía de Snegurochka.

**General de invierno:** El invierno ruso, también llamado "General Invierno", es la forma en que se define dicha estación en Rusia. Dura 5 meses, de noviembre al final de marzo y es conocido por sus bajas temperaturas y dificultades causadas al transporte.

**Leningrado:** Así se nombraba a la ciudad de San Petersburgo en la era soviética, en 1991 retomo su antiguo nombre.

**Noches Blancas:** describe las últimas semanas de junio alrededor del solsticio de verano en las zonas de las regiones polares en la que los atardeceres son finales, los amaneceres son principios y la oscuridad nunca es completa.

**Almirantazgo:** Comuna de San Petersburgo, desde ella es visible la catedral de san Isaac.

**Yezhovshchina:** También llamada la gran purga. Fue el nombre dado a la serie de campañas de represión y persecución políticas llevadas a cabo en la Unión Soviética en el final de la década de 1930.

**Aloyochenka: **Nombre ruso masculino, significa "Defensor de la humanidad".

**Masha:** Nombre ruso femenino, significa "Amarga".


	2. Leningrado

Gracias a todas las personas que han leído esta historia.

**Leningrado.**

- Es un lindo nombre-. Pero extraño, la verdad no recuerdo, que alguien se llame así.

Noto que ella se da la vuelta, quizás para hablarme.

- Gracias. Mi nombre significa, amargura-. Comento la chica inocentemente.

Valla a pesar de sonar lindo, su significado es muy triste. Pero, noto que ella no es una persona alegre. Me parece raro, que una chica, este en medio de la nieve a estas horas.

- ¿Por qué pasea a estas horas señorita?-. Le pregunto el. Ya eran como las tres de la madrugada.

- No estoy paseando. Aquí vivo-. Respondió ella.

Era un hogar bastante raro.

Probablemente era pobre, y por eso me dijo que vive aquí.

- ¿Y donde esta su casa?-. Le llamaba bastante la atención, saber de esa extraña muchacha.

Probablemente a ella nadie le creería.

Siempre deseo, la compañía de los humanos. Quizás, ahora tenía la oportunidad de convivir con ellos.

Pero sabia como ellos se comportaban.

Y si respondía, existía la gran posibilidad, de que no la aceptaran.

Pero, no tenía nada que perder, ¿verdad?

Y finalmente lo hizo.

- La nieve es mi hogar-. Sin duda, la chica era extraña.

¿Quien puede vivir en la nieve?

Se trataría de una chica loca.

O, una de esas personas que merecen la oportunidad, de no estar solas.

A lo mejor le daría, una oportunidad.

Notablemente, era una chica solitaria.

El la ayudaría.

Miro hacia el árbol, y vio, un par de guantes, un abrigo y un gorro.

Un momento, recordó a la chica del día anterior.

Iba vestida de una manera similar, a la chica de ahora.

¡No, es la chica de ahora!, hasta que al fin la encontré.

Mejor intentaría hablar con ella.

- ¿Tiene frío?-. Pregunto, la verdad, le daba un poco de miedo, ver a alguien tan desabrigada.

- No, yo no puedo sentir frío-. Respondió ella.

Esa respuesta es un poco rara.

Que persona normal, con veintiocho grados bajo cero, no siente frío.

No se alarmen, esa temperatura es normal aquí.

Y yo tengo frío.

Tampoco soy de los que hacen preguntas, en realidad soy muy callado.

Pero esta vez, haré una excepción.

- Disculpe, pero, ¿Por qué dice que no siente frío?-. Ella miraba hacia el cielo grisáceo, y finalmente respondió.

Y ahora venia la respuesta.

Que iba a decir ahora, eso no se lo iba a creer nadie.

Era como en un cuento de hadas.

- Yo no siento el frío p-p-por-. No tenia ni idea de cómo seguir la respuesta. Pero aun así logro completarla. – P-porque, soy, la hija de las nieves-. Finalizo.

Cualquier persona, creería que estaba loca.

Sin embargo, el hombre que estaba al frente de ella, parecía no reírse.

Pero ella, no los culparía.

Después de todo, era normal que alguien se asustara de esa forma. No es común, que una persona, diga que no es hija de un humano.

- Bueno adiós-. Dijo esto y se marcho.

Hubiera pensado que era una loca fuera de la realidad.

Pero tenía algo en sus ojos, algo le decía que esa chica no mentía.

Aun así se marcho.

Quizás, algún día la volvería a encontrar.

Cinco de la madrugada:

Regreso a la ciudad, en realidad, no converso mucho con la muchacha de hacia unas horas.

Caminaba en el puente de la trinidad, en el río neva.

Veía los cuerpos de algunas personas, que ahora yacen sin vida.

Aquí la gente muere, demasiado.

Y muy seguido.

¿Quieren saber porque murieron?

Por oponerse al comunismo soviético.

Aquí no te puedes revelar.

Si no te eliminaran al igual, que todos los que se oponen.

Aquí, la censura es lo más común.

Ya han muerto, muchos escritores soviéticos.

Esto ya lleva tres años.

Probablemente, siga muchos años más.

Solo queda volverse fuerte.

Esconderse, en los hogares es mejor para la gente.

Pero para mi no.

Porque yo, no vivo en Almirantazgo.

Mi hogar esta en las colinas de Valdái.

Es un lugar precioso, desde ahí puedo observar el río Volga.

Cometí un error, el de venir a la ciudad de Leningrado.

Pero díganme, ¿Qué ser humano no comete errores?

La respuesta es simple.

Ninguno.

Porque si no cometiéramos errores, no seriamos humanos.

Saben, pienso que la especie humana, es la más fuerte que pueda existir.

Porque podemos perder mil cosas. Pero mil veces nos levantamos.

Y nosotros mismos, nos damos el apoyo necesario para lograrlo.

Espero volver algún día a mi lugar de origen.

**Un año después: Diciembre de 1939.**

No van a creer lo que les contare.

En un viaje en tren, logre escapar.

Si, aunque parezca mentira.

Ese día, el ejército, no estaba vigilando la zona.

Así que tome el primer tren que salio, hacia Valgái.

No saben lo feliz que estoy.

A cualquier persona, le alegra volver a su verdadero hogar.

Todo esta igual, el paisaje, sigue exactamente igual.

La era de Yezhovshchina, ya había acabado.

Pero aun así, no podíamos ser libres.

El comunismo, es muy predominante.

Pero al menos ya dimos el paso.

No mejor dicho, yo, ya di el paso.

Aunque, me encantaría que todos fuéramos libres.

Por ahora todo esta bien.

Ahora que lo pienso, siempre recuerdo este mes.

**Flash back: **

_Yo no siento el frío p-p-por-. No tenia ni idea de cómo seguir la respuesta. Pero aun así logro completarla. – P-porque, soy, la hija de las nieves-. Finalizo._

_Aun así se marcho._

_Quizás, algún día la volvería a encontrar._

**Fin Flash back.**

**- **La hija de los hielos-. Susurro.

Había pasado más de un año.

Sin embargo, recordaba perfectamente su apodo.

Porque eso, no podía ser un nombre.

- O de la nieve.- Dijo la otra frase.

Ahora, pensaba que estaba loco.

Si, no podía ser eso cierto.

Nadie puede ser hijo de la nieve.

La naturaleza, lo dice.

Ahora, cada vez que intentara, hablar con alguien, se aseguraría de que fuera una persona normal.

Continuara…

Notas:

**Colinas de Valgái:** O también llamada Meseta de Valgái, es una sucesión de colinas fuertemente erosionadas en el noroeste de Rusia central. Están alineadas de norte a sur y se encuentran a medio camino entre San Petersburgo y Moscú.

**R****ío****Volga****:**Es el río más grande de Europa. Con sus afluentes, riega más de un tercio de la superficie de la Rusia Europea. El Volga nace en las colinas de Valdái a 228 metros de altitud, entre Moscú y Petersburgo, y desemboca en el Mar Caspio después de un largo recorrido de 3.700 Km. Este río es el más caudaloso, y a la vez el más largo del continente Europeo.

A partir del próximo capitulo. Se hablara más de la vida de Snegurochka. La era de Yezhovshchina ha acabado, pero aun pasaran muchas cosas más. Gracias por leer.


End file.
